The special word 'annoying'
by ShatteringBlood
Summary: Maybe the word annoying meant something different in his dictionary? ALLERT contains spoilers for manga. Please write a comment/ review :) It helps a lot and increases any writers want to write more. I'll be waiting for your opinion,yes yours sweety:)


"You should talk to him, forehead" sighed Ino looking her best friend sitting before her with a sad expression.

"What can I say to him? It's not like he's going to listen to me, Ino" Sakura exclaimed. "Besides, I believe that he doesn't care" she said lowering her head.

"Listen to me, Sakura" Ino said in a firm tone "If there is someone he would listen to then it would only be you" putting a hand on Sakuras shoulder she carried on "You blossomed into a beautiful flower, Sakura. And I'm going to say this only once so listen good before I change my mind and go talk to him myself! Sasuke-kun will listen to you because you are his teammate, you thought side by side with him and Naruto against Madara, you saved his ungrateful life and not even once looked at him like the others – with hate and disapproval" Ino continued looking at Sakuras now wide eyes "You are precious to him in his own creepy and strange Uchiha way. So believe me when I say that he is going to hear you out and surely forgive you. Still in my opinion there is nothing for you to apologize for" Ino smiled and patted her friend on the back.

"Wow Ino, thank you" Sakura said as she stared at her blond friend and once a rival in love. "Whatever, just go and talk to him before I change my mind and restart our rivalry" Ino said and showed Sakura from the bench on which they were currently sitting. "But what if he's going to be with those strange people, his former teammates?" "You'll just have to be brave and ask them to leave you two alone"

"This is going to be the end of me…" Sakura said under her breath as she made her way. The pink haired girl was scared to talk to Sasuke, after the war they never really talked unless you count the part where he thanked her for saving him when Madara stabbed him. 'I'll just take a walk for now and gather my thoughts' she thought letting her feet carry her in the direction of Konohas gates.

'What's the worst that can happen?' she thought to herself as dreadful scenarios came across her mind. The words annoying go way, idiot, you make me laugh, NO – all of them echoed in her head. "Ahhh!" she yelled grabbing her head "No no no" now she was scared. What if he wouldn't forgive her? Maybe he hated her now because back then when they met she tried to kill him? But she saved his life so that should be enough for him to forgive her, right?

Her head low, looking at the ground as she walked Sakura couldn't stop thinking about what she should say to him and if she even should talk to him. Maybe she was making a big fuss out of nothing? But a part of her knew that apologizing to him was not the case, in reality she just wanted to talk to him, try to see if those bonds he cut can be restored, see if he wanted to be friends again.

"Ugh hey watch were you're going" Sakura said and gasped as she jumped back when she saw who was it that she bumped into.

"Sakura,huh?" Sasuke said with his emotionless tone. "Ugh, Sasuke-kun, sorry" she said sheepishly her heart speeding up and almost jumping out of her chest. He did say a word just looked at her like always waiting for others to say something and Sakura couldn't help putting her hand on her heart and smiling lightly "How is your day Sasuke-kun?" she asked taking in her surroundings. She was shocked, life was cruel.

Here she was talking to Sasuke and ironically at the same place near the bench where he departed years ago. The same place where she told him about her love for him, the place where he knocked her out and left to obtain his goal. And know after years, he's back in the village, she is still in love with him, they have grown, but in reality standing there now it seemed like nothing has changed, like they were still kids.

Sakura felt as though it was that day when he left the village. Here they were, he was good looking without emotion on his face, the same onyx eyes boring through her skull. Tall, strong, ambitious this was all Sasuke. And then her, wide forehead, short pink hair, so little in front of him, still in love with the man standing before her and still willing to do anything for him. Her green eyes looking at him with pain and sadness reflecting in them, trying to show him just how much he means to her. Fragile, in love, clumsy this was all Sakura.

She was just standing there waiting for him to say something and he stood there looking at her with no intention to answer her. But she told herself that she won't look away and wait for his words to finally come, she won't run, she will be brave and say her apology. "Fi.." Sasuke was about to say when Sakura unintentionally cut him of "Actually I was looking for you today. I just wanted to apologize to you" she said in one breath. "Apologize?" Sasuke seemed caught off guard.

"Yes. Back then after you killed Danzo…" she said in a soft voice barely audible "I lied and then wanted to…to…" she trailed of unable to say the word 'kill'. He was silent waiting for her to build up the courage to speak again. "I wanted to.. to kill you, Sasuke-kun and I regret it with all of my heart. I am ashamed of myself and I can't forgive myself. So I apologize for my intentions. Forgive me Sasuke-kun" there she said it. Finally that weight upon her heart had lifted, she apologized, said her sorry and now it was up to him to forgive her or not.

"Is this a joke?" Sasuke asked unable to hide the amusement on his face."What is? I'm being serious" she said her temper getting a little better of her. "Really, Sakura, maybe you should have yourself checked. Or maybe this is your attempt to get me to say sorry for trying to kill you?" Sasuke said at first with amusement but the second question was asked in a firm tone. And then it hit her, she had completely forgotten about that… She forgot that he tried to kill her. She stood there and let it sink in. "it didn't even cross my mind…" she said silently and lowered her head once again she couldn't look at him though she didn't know why. "I'm not the one to apologize for my actions, Sakura , and you know that" Sasuke said turning his back to her "I have to go meet the Hokage now" as he said that and started walking Sakura jumped out of her place and stunned asked "What? Isn't there something you are going to say? Forgive…" she didn't have the time to finish when he half turned in the same manor like three years ago and said the unbelievable "You're annoying" a smirk played on his lips when he saw her shocked emotions.

She just stood there feeling history repeating itself at the same time having her heart sink in pain. And as she was about to turn on her heals and run his voice made her ears. "I'm not mad at you, Sakura, and I believe that there is no reason for me to forgive you so don't throw around such words of apology" he stopped and turned to look at her with his oh so faint smile "See you tomorrow, maybe we'll take a walk and talk… about this" he said and disappeared. To say that Sakura was shocked wasn't correct; she felt like a rainbow full of feelings that changing every second that went by. Did Sasuke just say what she thought that he said?

"This is has to be a genjutsu" she said and on instinct made a hand sigh to release but nothing happened "But that means that it was true.." her legs gave up on her and she sat down. A minute passed and she was up and running full of happiness. Maybe history wasn't repeating herself. No, it wasn't that feeling before just meant that a new chapter in their lives had begun. "Wait until Ino hears about it" Sakura said as she ran to tell her friend about this amazing thing that had happened to her, about Sasuke-kun saying those words to her that now made her swoon. Well maybe she is going to "forget" to mention about him telling her the word annoying.

Strangely enough that word had a deep meaning to her now. It was special and maybe just maybe the word annoying in Sasuke-kuns language meant something more than a rough word, maybe it was a whole lot sweeter in his dictionary, because Sasuke surely was not ordinary.


End file.
